


thursday's

by daichichan



Series: Thursday's. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Black Reader, Cute Eren Yeager, Dom!Eren, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Being Sweet Despite His Looks, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/M, Modern Era, Modern day AU!, Reader-Insert, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichichan/pseuds/daichichan
Summary: Eren Yaeger. The man who’s an open book, willing to try new things and take risks, despite the consequences. The man who dates, who breaks hearts, and has experienced heartbreak himself. The man who lives on the edge, using his one life to the full intent.Y/N L/N. The woman who’s a closed book, open to trying new things without a risk, always aware of the consequences. The woman who doesn’t date, who’s afraid to break hearts… and is afraid of her own heart being broken. The woman who lives safely, keeping her one life sacred.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Black!Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/Y/N
Series: Thursday's. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101617
Comments: 31
Kudos: 193





	1. milkshake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple prologue for the start of the series.

Your favorite day out of week was Thursday’s. Thursday’s were the days where you planned out event’s for Friday, or where you decided to get your shit together and wash your thick, curly hair. If it was a good day, you’d even clean up and vacuum the floor in your room.

But most importantly, your favorite part about Thursday’s was right about now. 5:24PM. The dimmed sky outside your window, the night mixing with the rest of the sunset, a deep orange filling the sky with purple complimenting the clouds. He should be here any minute. 

You quickly jumped from your bed, tugging your black shorts down to at least cover your butt. You were blessed with a thicker form; a larger, bouncier butt than most others. Your hourglass form was to die for, is what you’ve heard from many. Although many people complimented your shape, you were still learning to love yourself. Which was totally normal.

Nonetheless, your toes bounced off of the ground, immediately pulling your room door open, a small grin tugged on the corners of your two-toned lips. “Jaeger!” Your hands met your hips, weight leaning on one leg. “You’re like… a few minutes late. No head scratches for y- woah!” You stopped, eyes reaching the man’s stained, black jeans.

“You shit yourself or somethin’?”

“... It was your goddamn milkshake.”

Your hands clasped over your mouth, a soft gasp leaving your lips. “No you didn’t…!”

“I did,” Eren responded, rolling his eyes after. He shook his head, jewel green orbs raking up and down your body. Normally, he would compliment you; but his eyes weren’t like before. Those eyes were scanning you fast, and in a hurry. “So, I gotta get you another. There’s a hoodie in my backseat you can wear, find some shoes.”

You shook your head, immediately raising your hands in defense. “Eren… I- I look a mess!”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I- I don’t have makeup on-”

“Y/N.”

“At least let me fill in my eyebrows- what the hell are you doing?” You felt your weight being lifted from the ground, your head being whipped to seeing the floor beneath you. Eren had lifted you and folded you over his shoulder in seconds. You didn’t even hear the 6ft man enter your room.

Eren ignored the soft, effortless punches on the back you gave him, and the demands to let you down. “I didn’t drive 20 minuets for you not to get a milkshake, curly,” He said with determination in his voice. When Eren Yeager wanted something… he was going to get it. Whatever that man put his large mind to, he was going to be certain to achieve it.

“Mm, Eren, always takin’ care of me,” You spoke playfully, your head turning to face the back of the man’s neck. Your hand trailed up his spine, fingers gripping at the messy man-bun that jerked with each step he took. You made the decision to tug at it, watching his head tilt back at the somewhat gentle gesture.

“Don’t do that… you know I like getting my hair pulled.”

“Oh- Yeager!” You gasped as he continued to carry you, making his way closer to his car. “That was so inappropriate! Wait until Carla hears about her son’s mouth!”

Eren let out a soft laugh, shoulder’s bouncing as he neared his vehicle. He grabbed you from his shoulder and sat you gently atop of his trunk, his large, calloused hands running from your ribs and down to your waist, allowing his palms to linger on the curves. “Hoodie’s in the backseat,” His words were low, enough to sound like a whisper. “Don’t go running off.”

You simply nodded, watching the taller man walk around to his backseat, swinging the door open.

Eren Jaeger. Your best friend for four years; seeing the worst, the best, the angriest, the softest, hell, even the saddest out of one another. You were friendless the first year of high school, moving to a new area for your last four years of education. Armin Arlert was your first friend, who had soon introduced you to Mikasa Ackerman and Eren. 

You got closer to the brunette boy unexpectedly, and ever since, you guys have been inseparable. If you saw one, you saw the other. While you kept good contact with Mikasa and Armin, as did Eren, you guys had grown a strong bond from your first interaction, and the relationship continued to peak everyday.

You were those best friends… who flirt platonically, cuddle platonically, spend as much time as possible with one another; hell, you guys have even slept in the same bed before. But all of that was friendly interactions, at least to you.

Eren Jaeger. The man who was undeniably in love with you. The man who shows up at your house at 5:20PM every thursday. The man who fixes your mom’s car whenever something is wrong with it; or the man who watches football with your father every Sunday.

Eren Jaeger. The man who loves watching you shake out your curls whenever your hair has been in a ponytail. The man who enjoys spoiling you just to see the way your hooded eyes narrow, and the way your hands cover your mouth to hide your excitement; or the man who’ll be at your window whenever you’re in need of some TLC.

Eren Jaeger. The man who’s dopamine rises every time he sees you, or hears your name, your laugh, your voice. Whenever you. That’s it, that’s the sentence.

~

“God, this song!” You reached forward to the stereo, finger turning the dial to raise the volume. “And I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay now that I’m gone! I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me!” Dramatically, you reached to the driver’s side of the car and grabbed Eren’s arm gently, careful not to mess with his steering.

Eren looked over at you, watching you sing your heart out. Luckily there was traffic in front of him, allowing him to bask in your beauty a bit more. He got lost admiring you. The acne scars that you simply hated; yet he thought they fit your face perfectly. Or, your naturally long and curly eyelashes that brushed your cheeks each time you blinked. He couldn’t stop the way his breath hitched when he watched the way your hips and thighs spread in the seat, complimenting your body’s form. 

God, you were just perfect to him.

The honking behind him snapped Eren out of his thoughts, making him raise his eyebrows and focus his attention back to the road. His foot hit the pedal, rushing the green light before it got to change to yellow, or even to his luck, to red.

“Jaeger, you tryna’ get us killed?” You pulled the red straw from your lips, digesting the bit of milkshake you had slurped from the cup.

“Sure am,” Eren responded with a sly grin. His tongue quickly darting to wet his lips, eyes returning to the road in front of him. He relaxed in his seat, head tilted back to lay against the headrest. With one arm extended to steer the wheel, his other sat gracefully on the stick console of the car. “We could be like Romeo and Juliet… minus the sinking ship.”

You tilted your head to the side, eyebrows pulled together. Did he just… “Eren…” You called, watching him cock a brow to you. He glanced at you quickly, and then focused on the road. “You just mixed up two movies, sport. The sinking ship was Titanic, Romeo and Juliet was with the feuding families.”

It was silent for a few moments before Eren let out a laugh, head lolling back a bit further. You couldn’t help but to laugh with him, your hand covering your mouth as you tried to suppress the sounds that escaped your lips.

“Aw man,” The man sighed after his laughing fit. He soon perched up, sitting up in his seat. “You know what this means, don’t you?” 

“What does this mean, Eren?” 

Eren looked at you once more before turning a corner, eyes directed back to the road. “We have to watch both movies again. It’ll help soak the knowledge back in my mind… it’ll only take us a few hours.”

“Titanic is almost 3 hours. You’ll be watching it by yourself, respectfully.”

He side eyed you, a strand of his hair covering part of his glance. The soft-glared expression, the way the newly turned golden streetlight complimented his skin. His resting face wasn’t mean, but it surely wasn’t welcoming at all. Nonetheless, underneath his glare was a wide, toothy smile. Large and warm emerald eyes, not to miss the way his cheeks would round in his grin.

If anyone who didn’t know Eren Jaeger saw him on the sidewalk, people would put him under the ‘bad boy’ category. He was a walking stereotype. A black, two ball septum piercing locked onto his nose. A curved, black steel piercing that adorned the right corner of his lip, and a 16mm tunnel piercing that stretched both lobes of his ears. 

In addition to the seemingly messy bun he’d tie his hair back to, and the few tattoos that were hidden on parts of his body. If anyone were to see him without knowing him personally, they’d assume he smelled like battery acid and car oil. That he fails his classes and smokes cigarettes, maybe even disrespects his mom whenever he couldn’t get his way.

But he was nothing like that.

Despite Eren not knowing the difference between the Titanic and Romeo Juliet… he’s at the top of his classes. He smelled like a Graphite fragrance, or Champagne Toast whenever he got a hold of your smell goods. He hates the smell of smoke, but he’d tap a pen if he needed it after a long day. He’d never think about disrespecting his mother, knowing that not only Carla, but both you and Mikasa would kick his ass is enough of a threat for him.

He plans on going to college, he even makes and saves money now by working on people’s cars. And while he’s not as mean as he looks, he’s not as innocent as he may portray himself to be.

Both you and Eren have had your fair shares of relationships, flings, heartbreaks, and more. You both know what it feels to have tension, either sexual or more on the anger side. You both have felt it for each other.

Eren Jaeger, your best friend. The man who you’ll always keep warm; the man you’ll always make smile. The man who sees you like you see him… a friend, right?

Eren Jaeger. The man who’s an open book, willing to try new things and take risks, despite the consequences. The man who dates, who breaks hearts, and has experienced heartbreak himself. The man who lives on the edge, using his one life to the full intent.

Y/N L/N. The woman who’s a closed book, open to trying new things without a risk, always aware of the consequences. The woman who doesn’t date, who’s afraid to break hearts… and is afraid of her own heart being broken. The woman who lives safely, keeping her one life sacred.

~

Eren pulled into the driveway of your town home, parking in the visitor space in front of your door. His eyes glanced to you, mouth opening to let you know he was at your house, but once his eyes fell on you, his heart warmed his chest.

Your head was leaned against the window, mouth parted slightly as you breathed from your mouth. Although you weren’t in a sleep deep enough to snore, he could hear your soft breaths as you maintained your breath perfectly,

His hoodie fit on you a little bigger than it did to him. You weren’t too short, your head leveled with his shoulders, so you wearing his clothes wasn’t something new… but it always took his breath away. 

You held your milkshake cup to your chest, arms jittering slightly. Eren loved to keep his car cold, it helped him become more aware. You hated this about him, and would tease him about it whenever you got the chance. He’d even kick up the air to hear you complain so that you guys could playfully go back and forth.

There was just something so comforting seeing you rest with his hoodie on. He didn’t mean to stare, but you were so different. So euphoric to him.

Eren Jaeger. The man who was undeniably in love with you. The man who’ll do anything to hear your melodic laugh. The man who cherished your matching ring pop necklaces; his dangling from the rear-view mirror in his car while yours hung on your doorknob.

Eren Jaeger. The man who was in love with his best friend.


	2. valentine's party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie Springer throws a Valentine's Day party, where the two inseparable best friends go with different people. While Eren's always accepted the fact he has feelings for you... you begin to realize that his feelings aren't entirely platonic. You realize this bent over Connie Springer's bathroom sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings? nsfw this chapter. swearing. jealous!eren.
> 
> at the '*', there's a recommended song i think would fit the scene.  
> 'I NEVER EXISTED' by chase atlantic. recommended.

“Yeager!” You skipped next to the boy, your curls bouncing as you landed next to the taller man. “I hope you have something nice in that dark, horrid closet of yours!” You spoke with a smile, walking next to the green-eyed boy.

Even in school, you two were inseparable. There were moments like this that you loved. Knowing what time Eren would use the ‘restroom’, only for him to walk past your classroom and leave a pattern of taps on the wood. Your trick was to sit by the door, making it easier to hear such a silent signal.

Eren looked at you over his shoulder, a small smile tugging on his lips. “Horrid? Ouch.” He turned around, skilfully walking backwards so that he’d keep an eye on you. They drifted over your body, taking in your appearance. Before he could sulk you up the way he wanted to, he saw the paper you were holding to your chest. Immediately, he reached forward and tugged it from your hands.

Reading the fine print, Eren tried to hold back his laugh, “A Valentine’s day dance?” He asked, now stopping right in front of you. You bumped right into his chest, now tumbling back until you were steady on your feet. “What’re we… 15?”

You rolled your eyes, tongue clicking off of the roof of your mouth. You snatched the paper, now folding it neatly. “We will be Friday,” You tucked the invitation-poster in your pocket, “Connie’s throwing it. And… Jean asked me to go with him, so you have no choice but to go.”

Eren raised his eyebrows, arms now crossing over his chest. “Horseface? You’re going with...horseface Kirstein.”

“Eren!” Reaching forward, your hand jabbed into his arm. Most likely, he didn’t feel a thing. “Don’t talk about my date that way… it makes you sound a little jealous.”

With a huff, he raised his eyebrows once more and turned around, beginning to walk again. He heard your footsteps once more, knowing you were travelling behind him.

Maybe he was a little jealous. He wanted to go to the party with you, and now he’s gonna have to see you with the man he dislikes the most. That wasn’t his ideal day for a Friday.

“Are you deaf?” Your voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts, making his jump slightly. “I remember you telling me about your grandmother going deaf at an early age, and, I worry-”

“Shut up,” He interrupted you, looking over at you to place his larger hand on your head. “I’m not going deaf, I was thinking about what I was going to wear.”

You perched, shaking his hand off of your head. “Haah? Does that mean you’re agreeing to go?” You asked, grabbing at his hand and shaking it figoursely.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” The green-eyed boy responded, now reaching his classroom’s door. “Meet up after 3rd? I could really use some help picking out an outfit for this middle school dance.” He spoke more in a mocking tone, his bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

Rolling your eyes, you hooked your thumb onto the strap of your bag, lightening the pressure on your shoulder. “Haha, very funny,” You stepped forward to peek through the class’s window, quickly moving your head after you saw how many people were at their desks. “Either way, Sasha is coming over to tell me more about the party, and help me find something that makes my ass look good.”

“But your ass already looks good?”

You placed your hand on your hip, tilting your head slightly as you smiled. “Why thank you,” Immediately, you laughed it off, now beginning to walk off and away from your best friend. “Call you tonight; get to class!” You yelled, adjusting your voice to sound more like an administrator towards the end of your sentence.

Eren smiled, his eyes following you as you walked by. For a moment, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, the rhythm almost a pattern whenever he was around you. 

You had him wrapped around your finger, and even you knew it.

“Yeah… it looks really good.” He spoke in a hushed-tone, but loud enough for you to hear. 

You jumped, hands quickly covering your behind as you scurried off faster away from Eren… leaving both of you flustered.

~

You opened your bathroom door, stepping out with your hands on your hips. “Absolutely not,” You began to shake your head, beginning to turn back around.

“No no!” Sasha yelled, bouncing off of your bed to get to you. Once she was in front of you, bag of sour gummy bears in her hand, she began smiling. “You look… incredible. That dress was made for you!”

Eyeing the standing mirror in the corner, you got a good look at yourself. A spaghetti strapped, silk, rose gold dress that stopped mid thigh. It hugged your curves a little too well, and it made you a little more confident in the slight dips in your hips. You weren’t the skinniest, and sometimes you felt insecure about your little tummy, but you couldn't lie.

This dress made you feel incredibly confident.

“I see that little smile on your face!” Sasha added, making your face feel even hotter. She set her snack on the table nearest you, now spinning you around. She fixed any problems with the dress, and even playfully smacked at your butt. “Jean’s gonna go slack-jawed when he sees you in this, Y/N. Bring condoms if I were you.”

Your eyes widened, quickly turning around to face Sasha. “C-Condoms?” You asked, the hairs on your arms sticking up, giving you goosebumps. “What do I need condoms- oh… does Jean think I’m gonna fuck him at the party?”

Covering her mouth, Sasha tried to fight back a giggle at your panic. She shook her head, mumbling something incoherent in her hands.

You pinched her arm, causing her hands to drop from her face, a small ‘ow’ leaving her lips. “Spill it, Blouse,” 

She sighed, “I mean… I don’t think that was his plan but c’mon… It’s Jean we’re talking about,” She began to stumble back, sitting on the edge of your bed that wasn’t too far from you. “I mean, when was the last time you and Jean actually had a real conversation? And now all of a sudden he invites you to Connie’s party?”

Thinking for a second, Sasha was right. You’ve only ever said ‘hello’ to Jean in the hallways, and your last, real conversation was when you bumped into him and a few friends at a burger joint, and he invited you (and Eren) to join him.

That was about two weeks ago.

The information didn’t even bother you, it actually made you excited. You were no saint, you’ve had sex a few times, those being with the same guy, but after you both ended, so did your sex life. You’d spent countless nights with a right earbud in, one hand holding your phone, the other between your spread legs.

The thought of someone else giving you the pleasure you sincerely ached for made you eager for the party. Plus, you’ve heard about Jean… and they were all good stories.

“Oh no… you’re not mad are you?” Sasha broke your concentration, her head dropping as she looked at her legs. “I’m sure he wants to do more stuff-”

“No, no, that’s fine,” You looked at Sasha, giving the girl a genuine smile. You walked back in the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a bit so you could still hold a conversation as you removed the dress. “That’s great, actually. I’m fine with whatever Jean has up his sleeve… maybe I have something up my own.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” You could hear the bag of candy being ruffled with again, a sign that Sasha’s hunger spiked once more in the past five minutes. 

“Now… tell me about you and Connie,”

~

Friday rolled around a lot faster than you thought it would. You almost forgot about the entire event, but luckily, Sasha and Jean were both able to remind you a few hours before. Surprisingly, you hadn’t heard from Eren all day. Though, you assumed he was busy.

Along with the silk, rose gold dress you were wearing, you put enough hair product to your hair to have it fall and bush perfectly around your face. Simple makeup, and a pair of white, high heel platforms to show off your slim and freshly shaved legs. You spent too much time in the mirror, taking occasional photos and dancing to SZA, the horn blaring outside merely scaring you.

You wrapped your coat around your body and held the bag of backup clothes to your chest. You were so grateful that your parents worked all day. 

On your way outside, you saw a familiar blonde outside of your door, and an ash-brown boy near the door of the parked vehicle.

“Y/N!” Armin smiled, handing you the flower that he was holding. “You look amazing!” The blonde smiled, grabbing your hand tenderly to help you down the steps.

All you could do was smile, feeling your face get warmer. “Thanks, Armin,” You continued to hold his hand until you got to the car, watching your date perch from his spot.

“Wow.” Jean raised his eyebrows, eyes running down your body. He stopped at your legs, taking them in slower than the rest of your body. “You’re beautiful.”

The compliments started to overwhelm you. You never knew how to take compliments, you never knew how to react to them, either. You wanted to shrink, but to your luck, the backdoor of the car swung open, revealing a red-headed brunette.

“Connie said if we don’t get going he’s going to cancel the pizza orders,” Sasha shook her phone around, quickly pulling her head back into the car.

You let out a laugh, quickly grabbing Jean’s hand and tugging him into the car. Once everyone was safely settled in the car, and the drive to Connie’s house began, something clicked in your mind.

“Where’s Yeager?” You asked, leaning forward to stick your head between the driver and passenger seat.

Sasha looked over to you as Armin drove, “I believe he’s already there,” She responded, making your eyebrows pull together. “He went with Mikasa.”

You tilted your head, confusion written all over your face. Why didn’t he tell you he had invited someone… or who that someone was, importantly. Secondly, why did you feel your body stiffen? Surely Eren going with someone else was fine… you were going with Jean in that case.

But this feeling… this feeling of possessiveness. This uncertain feeling started to get you on edge. You were supposed to feel some type of way… right? He’s your best friend.

“Sit back before you fly out the window,” Jean pinched the material of your dress gently, tugging you back into the seat beside him. “Armin… are you the designated driver tonight?” The man asked, running his hand through his short, ashy blonde hair. 

“When am I not?”

You began to tune the conversation out, your mind filling your head with instinctive thoughts. You didn’t care that he was going with someone… right? Cause if you did… then you would’ve asked him. 

And since when did you start thinking about Mikasa? About her short, black hair that fell to her shoulders. Or that innocent giggle that she’d have whenever people around her were joking around. Her grey toned eyes, or maybe her perfect build. Why was all of that circling your mind?

You weren’t sure, but what you were sure about was the man sitting beside you.

Jean asked you to the dance… spend the night with him!

~

Jean asked you to the dance… but he wasn’t the person beside you right now.

“This didn’t go as planned.“ Sasha smiled sheepishly at you, the red cup that was in her hand matched perfectly with her strapless dress.

The one thing you could say was enjoyable about tonight was seeing everyone having a good time. Connie always threw the best parties, and the dress codes were always amazing. Everyone wore red, white, or pink for the night to match the Valentine’s theme. Although the holiday wasn’t for another month, no one really cared. It wasn’t often everyone wore formal wear together.

Tonight was going to be amazing.  
Tonight was supposed to be amazing.

“It could get worse!” Sasha attempted to make you feel better, seeing the utter disappointment on your face. Jean told you he’d ‘be right back’, but that was an hour ago, and you haven’t seen him since.

It couldn’t get any worse.

You heard footsteps approach you, your head dropped to stare at your bright shoes. Once your head raised, your eyes widened. 

It got worse.

“Mikasa! Eren!” Sasha smiled, standing up straight. She placed her cup down beside her, leaving it unattended. She nudged you to make sure you spoke to the two that just approached you.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen Eren so cleaned up. He had a pastel pink, buttoned up shirt tucked into his black jeans, the first three buttons popped open. The silver chain around his neck matched his lip ring, and his septum. Hair pulled back with a few strands framing his face, his thumbs hooked onto his pockets, rings adorning his fingers.

He looked breathtaking. He probably didn’t even know how good he looked, you knew this was something he threw together and prayed for it to look good. And boy, did it ever.

The only thing bugging you was Mikasa’s hand wrapped around Eren’s forearm. Though, you couldn’t lie, she looked amazing standing beside him in a long, matching pink dress. 

Your continuous staring must’ve ignored the way Eren drank in your outfit, his pants tightening immediately once his eyes lowered down your body. You were oblivious to him checking you out, not like it wasn’t you to ignore Eren’s subtle hints. 

“You guys look amazing!” Sasha snapped both you and Eren from your thoughts. 

You plastered the smallest, fakest smile on your lips. “You guys look perfect next to one another.” Your head tilted, eye’s traveling to Eren’s. You caught him in the midst of rolling his eyes, and it made you glare.

What was he upset for? He was the one who kept this from you. He was the one who went with Mikasa, not you.

“Thank you.” Mikasa responded with a smile, squeezing at Eren’s arm. She continued to compliment you, which made you feel bad a tad. It wasn’t her fault at all. She accepted an invitation just like you did.

Kill all men 2021, eh?

After a few more words were exchanged, you heard Eren clear his throat, catching the small group’s attention,

“Where’s your date?” Eren asked, eyes directed to you. 

You raised the cup to your lips, taking a quick sip of the mysterious drink Connie served. After digesting the burning liquid, you held the cup to your chest, nodding your head to the man behind Eren. 

“Behind you.” Jean responded, walking past Mikasa with a small tap at her shoulder. They exchanged waves before he resided beside you, arms crossed over one another.

‘I don’t like you right now, but perfect timing, Jean’, you thought to yourself, the smallest smile of mischief on your lips.

Jean looked inside of your cup, eyeing the liquid. He was going to offer to refill it, but it already seemed pretty. “Sorry it took so long,” He placed his hand on your shoulder, looking between both you and Sasha. “The pizza delivery guy sent us the wrong order, so I went to buy some so Connie didn’t have to. It’s the least I could do since he threw this for us.”

You looked up to the man beside you, a genuine yet faint smile on your lips. “You know, that was really sweet of you.”

“Yeah, he’s been stressing about this party. You probably took a big weight off of his shoulders.” Sasha added, Mikasa nodding along with the girl.

On the flip-side, Eren rolled his eyes once more. The scene in front of him was making him almost sick. That was supposed to be him next to you. He was supposed to have you smile up at him, that was supposed to be his hand on your shoulder. 

This was unlike Eren. He took everything head-on, he never wanted to be this person. To fight for someone’s attention, to become illy jealous of someone; and that someone being Jean fucking Kirstein.

The song changed, another Chase Alantic song playing through the speakers. This only helped Eren, and since he knew the song, it only boosted his confidence. *

“Y/N,” His voice had seemed to drop a few octaves from the last time he spoke, Mikasa unravelling from his arm. He reached his hand to you, “Let's dance, you know how much I love this song.”

Your eyes looked to the ceiling, trying to take in the song. The voices around you were too loud to really know it, but nonetheless, you took a step forward and grabbed the man’s hand. You looked back to Jean, a convincing smile on your face. “I’ll be back, yeah? Don’t wait up.”

You knew that this conversation was going to drag. It showed in Eren’s demeanor. The way he started to present himself, the shutdown he did once arriving to you. It made you feel some type of way. Confused… Concerned… Hot. Very, very hot.

He escorted you to where everyone was dancing, but a little bit further so that you could converse in peace. He stood in place, awkwardly standing as people continued to dance. You on the other hand bobbed your head, swaying it slowly, back and forth to the song that was playing. 

“What’s your problem?” Eren asked, watching you fail horribly to blend in with the people around you.

You scoffed out a laugh, placing your hands on your hips. “My problem?” You asked rhetorically, “You’re the one who kept me in the dark about Mikasa. And then when you see me for the first time tonight… you have this attitude with me. What’s your problem?”

You and Eren have argued a few times, enough to count on one hand. Disagreements were one thing, but full on, head to head arguments were something else.

“I’ve literally watched you avoid me half of the night,” He responded, taking the smallest step towards you. “It makes you seem a little jealous, don’t you think?” 

You stopped your movements, now standing still. You held eye contact with the man in front of you, your anger merely boiling. “What’re you playing at, Yeager? Tryna’ get me mad or somethin’? Had too much of Connie’s punch?” You asked, mimicking his step forward. “I think the only person who’s jealous here is you. Upset I decided to go with the person you hate most?” 

You watched Eren’s jaw clench. You don’t know what had gotten into you, maybe it was the weird concoction that Connie put together, or the… odd feeling that ran through your veins when you saw him here with Mikasa. Whatever it was, it made you bold. You weren’t biting your tongue at all.

A chuckle left Eren’s lips, one you took as sarcastic, but you couldn’t stop your eyes from tailing down to his lips. 

His tongue pushed his chewed up piece of gum over to the other side of his mouth, his lips parted to give you a good, unintentional view.

If you focused hard enough, you could focus your sense of smell on his mouth and guess the flavor of the gum, but before you got the chance, you felt your body being dragged elsewhere.

You tumbled on your feet, eyes too busy gazing at your best friend’s lips to notice him grab at your arm, and walking both of you to… wait, where were you going?

Once you had the chance to look up, you we’re being pushed into a room, your body being freed once the door was shut. You both were a few inches apart, seemingly out of breath from the rush. Your eyes quickly looked around to spot where you were. After eyeing a toilet and a sink… you figured out you were shoved into a bathroom.

With your best friend.

Your hot, irritated, best friend. Standing against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted at you with his wandering eyes. Those annoying, jewel-green eyes.

You have felt it, so had Eren. That suffocating feeling whenever you’re around one another. That feeling that was stuck in your throat whenever you both played around, and he ended up on top of you, necklace dangling over your chest. The way his drained, tired out voice sounded at 1AM, forcing himself awake just to talk to you.

The way his voice alone sent butterflies to your stomach, and even lower.

Walking up to the man, your heels clicking on the tile floor, you had your bottom lip between your teeth. If you were gonna do it, you had better do it now. And meeting you halfway, Eren pushed himself off of the door with his hands out, cupping your face once you were near.

Cinnamon, you thought. The gum was cinnamon.

Once the both of your lips pressed against one another, you felt yourself go physically weak. His hold on your jaw was gentle, despite the fact he was pissed. Once the kiss got deep enough, it started to get a little sloppy. You didn’t dare to fight dominance with Eren, you knew that you had no chance against this man. The enticing feeling of his cool, metal lip-ring grazing your lip made the experience even better.

The way his hands ran down your sides, down to your butt to give it a small tap, signaling you to jump. Your hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing yourself off of the ground to wrap your legs around his waist. Was this really happening? You couldn’t help but take in the factor that you were making out with your best friend, wasn’t this wrong?

You felt the back of your legs touch something cool, guessing that Eren placed you on the sink. Both of your hands roamed, feeling each other up and down. Both of you were on the verge of pulling away, but you were exotic to one another. Your lips were raw, and you knew it, but you didn’t want to pull away.

Nor did Eren.

But once he pulled away, you both took a deep breath, catching the air that you were so desperately trying to get. He took a step back, rolling the sleeves up to his button-up shirt. “Turn around,” He instructed. “And turn the water on.”

Eren watched you grip the sink, sliding off of the marbled counter carefully. You wobbled slightly once your feet hit the ground, only giving Eren a boost of confidence knowing that he had your knees weak from just kissing you.

Boy, were you in for a ride.

You turned to the sink, bending over the cool marble, stomach pressed against the counter. Your eyes trailed up to the mirror, watching Eren come up behind you. Your shaky hands came up to the nozzle of the sink, turning it to the hottest setting before laying your palms flat on the surface.

“Of all people… Jean Kirstein,” Eren watched you in the mirror, his hands on your ribs. His hands ran down your hips, palms flat on your ass. He shook his head, fingers fiddling with the end of your dress. “Then the pretty girl gets jealous that I was here with someone else. Cute.”

Jealous. Were you jealous? Was that the reason why seeing Mikasa and Eren together pissed you off?

Eren’s foot nudged your feet apart, spreading your legs wide enough to his liking. The simple action raised your dress a little, making it easier for him to push it up your hips all the way. He licked his lips seeing you in your underwear, legs spread, pressed against a sink for him. He was stiffening in his pants from the sight alone.

Your legs buckled at the feeling of Eren’s finger running over your clothed cunt. He was there to stabilize you, but you didn’t ignore the snicker that left his lips.

“Eren~” You nearly whined, head dropping slightly in defeat. 

“Nuh uh,” Eren shook his head, fingers hooking on the waistline of your underwear. “Keep that head up for me. Wanna see the pretty face when I fuck you with my fingers.”

You never took Eren to be a tease, nor to have such a dirty mouth. It was unbelievably hot, each word that slipped from his lips made your pussy drench. It was almost embarrassing how turned on you got from his words alone.

Nodding, you braced yourself to keep your head up. Even if you were to slip up, he wouldn’t do anything, would he? He doesn’t seem like the type to assert punishments. Then again…

You thought a few different things about Eren, which had been proved terribly wrong in the last ten minutes.

“May I?” He asked, motioning at your underwear. 

You nodded, but that wasn’t enough for him. 

“I want to hear you say it,” He removed his hands completely, dropping his hands down to his sides. “If you want me to stop, tell me, understood?.”

Such a gentle gesture, you swore you saw hearts pop out of your eyes. The bar must be low, finding this man doing the correct thing made your heart swell. Nonetheless, you continued to nod, the smallest smile on your lips. “Yes… I understand.”

The cold air hit your wet lips once Eren tugged down your underwear, leaving them down at your knees. He sucked in a breath at how aroused you were, and how fast you got aroused from him barely doing anything. “All this for me?” He asked, eyes flicking up to the mirror.

You nodded, watching the mirror fog up from the steam of the water. It wasn’t too cloudy yet, enough space for you to see the sly smirk on your best friends lips. “A-All for you.” You mentally swore at yourself for stuttering. The scene was too hot for you to speak properly.

“Damn right it is.”

The pad of his finger pressed gently at your entrance, making its way down to your clit. He turned his hand accordingly, repeating the same action backwards. The small puffs of breath you let out, trying to shush the sounds you wanted desperately to make.

Eren was falling for you even more.

Two of his long, skinny digits entered your hole effortlessly, the slick making it easier for him to maneuver. He was almost knuckles deep, the cool ring that adorned his finger teasing your entrance. The way you jolted forward, a pretty, vocal moan leaving your lips let the man know he was doing something right.

Your lips were parted, the feeling of Eren’s tender fingers pumping you full sent pleasure through your entire body. His fingers were reckless, searching for something inside you. Whatever he was looking for had your eyes rolling, fingers plummeting deeper inside of you.

Once the tip of his finger touched that soft, spongy spot inside of you,,, you couldn’t stop the noises from leaving your lips. At this point, the running water wasn’t paying you any justice, nor was it helping Connie’s water bill.

“Mm, there!” You cried, head dropping once again. Your fingers gripped the edges of the counter, multiple whines leaving your throat.

“Where?” Eren asked sarcastically. He knew exactly where, he watched your body tremble once he started tapping that one area. “Here?” He questioned, pumping his finger in the opposite direction. He watched you shake your head, your hands turning into fists. 

Boy was this man, a tease.

He smiled at your reaction, your broken cries were like music to his ears. Once he started to touch that spot that sent you into euphoria. “Ah… there it is.”

Chanting a ‘yes, yes, yes’, you willingly lifted your head, eyebrows pulled into a face of pleasure. Eren made a mental note of this scene, the way you chanted his name like a prayer, the way your legs trembled in front of him.

He was gonna have you sore by the end of the night.

“Atta’ girl, taking my fingers so well,” He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to your shoulder. As his fingers sped up, his face was right next to yours, both of your eyes meeting in the mirror. “Now I want you to cum all over them.”


	3. love me now, love me well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night, Y/N ghosts Eren to figure out if she's in love with her best friend or not. Once making the decision to talk to him after a long day, something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few warnings this chapter. swearing. mentions of car accidents.  
> also there are a few flashbacks this chapter, should be sectioned  
> off with '...'

“Hello?” A boy called out, making you snap your head over to the side.

Your eyes widened, a small smile on your face. “Hi.” You waved gently, allowing your hand to rest on your thigh. First day as a freshman in a new school; and this was the first person who willingly spoke to you.

You watched the boy walk over to you, and you got to get a better look at him. Short, brunette hair that fell down to his eyes, and ran down the back of his head. He had on grey sweatpants and a large, tan hoodie that fit him a little too big.

Taking a seat next to you, the silence was borderline awkward. Silent, side eye glances and small smiles. “So,” You began, turning your head fully to hold respectful eye contact. “Are you new here, too? Today’s my first day.”

Shaking his head, his hair moved with his movement. Wide, green eyes beaming into yours. “I came from the middle school across the school with a bunch of other kids.” He answered, hands immediately fiddling into his pockets. “The vending machine gave me two Twix’s-- the thing is stupid, by the way, I wouldn’t recommended getting shit from there,” He quickly rambled, making you laugh.

His lips turned into a smile as he watched you laugh, shoulders bouncing, nostrils flaring. It was cute. He offered his second candy bar to you, eyebrows raised in questioning. You couldn’t help but smile right back, accepting the Twix and holding it close to your chest.

It was a kind gesture, and it made you interested in the male. He was pretty cute at that.

As the both of you faced the building, sitting on the bench, chowing down on the candy bar’s; the silence was not awkward anymore. It was comfortable, as if it was a usual thing between the both of you.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” You spoke after swallowing the access chocolate in your mouth.

You heard the boy next to you clear his throat, setting the Twix down on his lap. “I’m Eren,” He responded, turning his body towards you. His eyes bore into yours, a tilt to his head. “Hey, Y/N?” He called.

“Y/N?”

…

“Y/N!” The loud call of your name made you jump, eyes flying open. You looked around, seeing Eren was sat between you and Mikasa in a vehicle. You quickly glanced to the front of the car, seeing Sasha perked on Connie’s lap in the passenger seat, and Armin in the driver’s.

“You alright, Y/N?” Armin looked back, eyes meeting yours. He had that gentle, warm smile on his lips. It was comforting, and it was like he knew something was going on with you. 

You cleared your throat, forcing a smile on your face. “Oh yeah! I’m just tired, is all.” You were quick to unbuckle your seatbelt, swinging the car door open until you felt the freezing night wind slap against your bare arms. You mentally 

Armin noticed your shuttering, immediately unbuckling his strap as well. “I’ve got my jacket in the trunk… let me get it for you.” He exited the car, watching you follow his lead after closing the door behind you.

He jogged to you quickly, throwing the jacket over your arms. He dropped his hands back to his side, walking with you to your doorstep. You were so caught up in your mind to realize you had made it home, and you rushed out of the car before you got the chance to say your goodbyes to anyone.

“I know when something’s wrong, Y/N. B-But I’m not gonna force you to say anything if you don’t want to! I just…,” He turned to face you, blonde hair flying with the wind. His hands were shoved into his pockets, “I know we aren’t as close as you and Eren, but, I’m here if you ever need me, okay?” He seemed hesitant, eyes drifting from yours to the ground.

You smiled, pushing off of your toes and wrapping your arms around his neck. It felt good knowing Armin was still there for you, despite the fact you two weren’t as close. “Thanks, Armin,” You pulled away, hands pressed against his red, cold cheeks. “I’m gonna keep the jacket though, okay?” 

Taking a step back, Armin let out a chuckle with a soft nod. “It’s yours,” You both exchanged a smile as you began to walk to your door. You opened the door and turned to the blonde behind you.

“Goodnight, Armin. Thank you for the ride.”

He simply nodded, “Night, Y/N. Get some rest.”

~

Your eyes drifted to your phone, watching it light up, Eren’s contact on your screen for the sixth time today. You were grateful that the party was on a Friday, giving you this Saturday some time to think about what happened in Connie’s bathroom. You felt wrong… dirty. Which was why you hit the red button on the right side of your phone for the sixth time.

After you and Eren both had sloppy, heated sex… you quickly dressed yourself and rushed out of the steamy bathrom. What were you thinking?! Sleeping with your best friend. Being jealous over the fact he came with someone else. There was no way you had feelings for him, right?  
Everyone has sex with their best friend… correct? You and Eren cuddle, you both fall asleep with one another; you even practiced your kissing on him! So there was no way you were falling for Eren Yeager. The Eren Yeager.

The same Eren Yeager that shows new kids around the school to make them feel more welcome. 

The same Eren Yeager that allows girls to play in his chocolate brunette hair while his head rests on their laps; large, warm hands gently gripping their thighs.

The same Eren Yeager that speaks to everyone he sees when strolling down the halls, or walking into a classroom, gaining smiles from each person.

You felt like you were going to lose your mind. Pushing your glasses up the bridge of your nose, you began to type a few words in your google search-bar, completely ignoring the other, many open schoolwork tabs. 

‘Is it OK to be in love with your best friend?’

Your eyes scanned the most recommended response, heart racing in your chest. “Questioning your feelings for a best friend is completely OK, according psychotherapist and relationship expert Dr. ... "You absolutely have to ask yourself if you want a romantic relationship," Dr. Brown says. "And if you're willing to potentially lose your friendship with them if it doesn't work out."”

No, no, no! That’s what you didn’t want to happen! You didn’t want to ruin the 4 year relationship you had; you both had been through the thickest, darkest events in each other's lives. You were each other's anchors, and most importantly, he was always there for you. You couldn’t lose him.

…

The door swung open, revealing a tired, groggy Eren. He had sweatpants low on his hips, a black tank top adorning his toned chest. His hair had a few fly away pieces; but you knew that face all too well. You had woken him out of his sleep.

You stood there, allowing the rain to pour down on you. Standing in a short sleeved top and a pair of black jeans, you were bound to get sick the more the cool air hit your wet skin. Puffy, red eyes. Deep red lips. You had been crying, and Eren could make out the tears on your face, despite the raindrops mixing with them.

“What’s wrong with me?” You asked, feeling the sob threatening to escape your lips. You watched Eren back up, beckoning you to come in, but all you could do was shake your head. You turned around, hands on your head. “What’s… what’s wrong with me? Am I thick-headed? Dense? What’s my problem?”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, soon walking away from the door frame. As you watched him walk, you dropped to your knees, allowing the water to hit the back of your neck. You were shaking, on the verge of hyperventilating. That was, until you felt something fuzzy and warm wrap around your shoulders.

“If I get sick because you’re a dumbass, I’m gonna kill you myself,” He squatted down in front of you, a jacket on his body now. His palms found your wet cheeks, raising your head so he could see your face. “Now what’s going on, pretty girl? Why’re you crying?”

Pretty girl, a name you always loved to hear Eren call you. You guys weren’t the closest, but you were close enough. Close enough to allow him to touch you. You never expected to be a sophomore, crying in front of one of the prettiest people in your class at 1AM, but, here you were.

“I-” You hiccuped, trying to catch your breath. Eren squished your cheeks, his head tilted as he watched you attempt to form a sentence. “He broke up with me. He wanted someone else, he b… basically used me to get over her! He wasted a year of my life, Eren! A year!”

Ah yes, your boyfriend from sophomore year. Beginning to date at the end of your freshman year; finally breaking it off during the end of your sophomore. No one knew who you were dating, trying to keep it subtle and lowkey; therefore you never told anyone who it exactly was.

People barely even knew you had a boyfriend. You always hated public relationships, but it was your lovers idea to keep it private. You had no issue with it; until you found out why he wanted to be in the wraps.

Eren was aware that you were with someone, which was why he kept a safe distance, but to see you crying in his hands made him angry. It made him weak; it settled in his stomach that someone hurt you and he hated that he couldn’t take the pain from you.

Especially when those weak, Y/E/C eyes flashed into his emerald, green ones. And when he heard say “I had no one to go to… I’m sorry. I remembered where you lived when we rode our bikes down here… I hope this is okay.”

His heart fluttered in his chest, it even startled him a little bit. You had the nerve to apologize for consulting him, allowing him to take care of you when you needed someone; something he’s always wanted to do for you.

“No, it’s okay,” He responded, his hands dropping to your arms. He gave them a small squeeze, a sly smile on his lips. “Let’s just get out of this mess first, okay? I’ll give you a shirt, and I’m sure Mikasa would lend you a pair of her sweats. She hates the one’s I got her… she’s so ungrateful.”

You couldn’t help but laugh through your pain, nodding along with his plan. He helped you up, wrapping his arm around you, slowly walking with your pace. He was kind, he was genuine. He had the sweetest heart, and that was something you adored about him.

After a while of silence on your way to the door, you quickly looked over to the man beside you. “Maybe the sweatpants are ugly.” Your voice was barely a whisper, but Eren heard you, and laughed along with your soft giggle.

…

The bright glow of your phone knocked you out of your thoughts, a sigh on your lips. You quickly grabbed your phone and swiped through your settings, putting your phone on Do Not Disturb. It’s what you needed… you were in no headspace to have a conversation with the man that was intruding your thoughts, and in no headspace to finish any classwork.

You grabbed the keys off the hook near your desk, quickly grabbing your phone from your table, and grabbing the jacket closest to your door. Once you had everything gathered in your hands, you rushed downstairs and quickly exited your home. You needed a break from everything.

Once you were in your car, you took a breath. You just needed a ride, a simple, nice ride with something you loved. Turning on the radio to one of your favorite stations, you raised the volume and pushed your foot on the gas, driving off.

“We’ve got a request today for you to talk about, Hange! The topic is about ‘falling in love with your best friend’! What advice do you have for this young… man? It’s a male submission!” Erwin, one of the favorite talk show hosts, spoke.

Eyes trained on the road, your eyes were focused on where you were going as you listened to your radio. Perfect timing, you thought. Going the route to your favorite milkshake place, it felt wrong. It felt bad to be pent up, grabbing you and your best friend’s favorite beverage without him. Not speaking to him all day. It felt abnormal. 

You missed him, but you knew it wasn’t going to be like before. You can’t fuck your best friend in a bathroom and expect for it to go back to normal… especially when you’re contemplating if you’re in love with him or not.

“I love male submissions! Fighting off fragile masculinity little by little,” Hange spoke through your car, you could hear the smile on their face. They were so real, it’s what you loved about them. “Let’s see… A person who falls in love with their best friend is a person with a very tough decision to make that will more or less affect them for the rest of their life. Falling in love with your best friend is never, ever easy; and in some situations, it can end badly. Or, or! It could turn out to be a beautiful love story. Tell them you like them, don’t be too forceful about it, though. Don’t make them feel like they have to reciprocate your feelings, or it’ll end up bad. That’s when things backfire. Though telling your bestie that you like them is a very difficult thing to do, it’ll hurt more living the rest of your life knowing that you kept your mouth shut about your feelings because of whatever reason you have in your head. Just do it! But do it the right way.”

You allowed the host’s words to register in your mind, zoning out for a few seconds until you heard a horn blaring. You blinked profusely, clearing your mind for the time being. You were a few seconds away from the milkshake place, and once you got your drink, your plan was to stay parked in the parking lot for the next hour, wanting to hear your favorite radio show.

“Wise words from a wise person, Hange, that was amazing,” Erwin responded, “How about you Levi? Anything you have to say to this young man?”

Levi. He was your second favorite out of the three. He was always so straightforward, not caring about being subtle. He was brutal, you loved that. “Honestly. Just do it. If it goes wrong, it goes wrong. The friendship shouldn’t end if you two don’t work out, because if you needed each other before, you’ll need each other after. Don’t be a pussy about it.”

You let out a gentle giggle, laughing at the man’s words, and how the other hosts interfered after his swearing. You turned into the drive-thru of your milkshake spot, pulling up to the speaker. You lowered your volume, and your window, prepared to order.

“Hello! Welcome to Marley’s Milkshake, I’m Hitch! What can I get for you?” The lady spoke over the speaker. You knew her from school, and from how often you come here, she’ll know exactly who you are once you speak.

“Hey Hitch,” You began, removing your seatbelt so you could push yourself up and out the window. “Can I have a Strawberry-”

“You’re here!” She squealed, immediately tapping in your order loud enough for you to hear. “I gotcha. Strawberry Marshmallow milkshake with almond milk, extra whip cream and strawberries on top! And Eren wants the Apple Pie Puff milkshake, thick, right?”

You couldn’t bring yourself to say no, to say that Eren wasn’t with you, because you wished he was. You wished he was here, ordering for you. Listening to your radio show with you, just so he could badmouth Levi. You wish he was here to talk about how nasty your order was, but beg to drink it anyway. 

You began to wish you would've stayed in the bathroom last night. Wished you both had a chance to talk about everything. 

You missed him. 

“Y/N?” Hitch called, making you snap out of your mind.

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry… that’s all!”

Hitch gave you the clear to pull up. After you received your drinks and straws, you gave the blonde a $5 dollar bill, immediately taking a sip of your milkshake. “Keep it.” You motioned, beckoning her hand back when she offered your change.

“What?” She asked, “That’s a $3 dolla’ tip! I can’t take that!” As she spoke, she was in the process of stuffing the three bills into her bra.

You gave her a small laugh, turning up your radio. “Have a nice night, Hitch.” You drove away, one hand on the wheel and one hand holding your straw up to your lips. You were suddenly inspired, suddenly ready to talk to Eren. You weren’t sure what you were gonna say, but, you knew you just wanted to talk to him.

It couldn’t go wrong. 

~

You had your seat tilted back, writing in your notes about what you were going to say to Eren as you listened to Hange and Erwin make fun of Levi. Your milkshake’s straw was on your lips, occasionally drinking the now melted beverage. 

“Oh shoot!” You spoke to yourself, immediately taking your phone off of Do Not Disturb. Luckily, it wasn’t that many missing messages, just a few more missed calls by Eren, a few social media pings, and two missed calls from Connie and… Sasha? What were those two doing calling you?

You knew both Connie and Sasha would message you instead of calling normally, and for them to double call you? Something was wrong. Their messages weren’t on hide alerts like Eren’s was… you would've seen their texts if they sent them.

You turned down your radio and dialed Connie back, not receiving an answer both times. You switched to Sasha’s number and called her back, not getting an answer the first time either. The calls were from 2 minutes ago… it’s not like you missed them by an hour.

Your mind raced with the horrible possibilities, a result of your anxiety, up until Sasha’s contact popped up on your phone. Fumbling with the device, you answered it, phone up to your ear. “Hello?” You called immediately, hearing hiccuping on the other side.

“Y/N!” Sasha yelled into the mic. She sounded like she was in distress, something actually happened. “Y-You need to come to the hospital… Armin’s… he- he crashed!”

Your heart dropped, the news sinking in your mind fast. You turned your car back on, using your shaky hands to grab your phone and put the woman on speaker. “Uh.. Um, where? What hospital, Sasha?”

You could hear her hyperventilating, and there was a sudden silence before another voice echoed through the phone. “Hello- what… what did she ask, Sasha, come on,” That tone, that gruffy sound of his voice. It was Eren. “We’re at Paradis Medical Center, near the police station.”

Nodding, your fingers found your phone, foot pressed on the gas. You were probably speeding, though you didn’t care. You hung up the phone, tossing it to the passengers side. As both of your hands gripped the wheel, you looked down to the jacket you had on, and who it belonged to.

You smiled, pushing off of your toes and wrapping your arms around his neck. It felt good knowing Armin was still there for you, despite the fact you two weren’t as close. “Thanks, Armin,” You pulled away, hands pressed against his red, cold cheeks. “I’m gonna keep the jacket though, okay?” 

Taking a step back, Armin let out a chuckle with a soft nod. “It’s yours,” You both exchanged a smile as you began to walk to your door. You opened the door and turned to the blonde behind you.

Your eyes watered. You felt the sudden urge to cry, to scream. Everything was now weighing on you at once. Were you in love with your best friend? Is Armin alright? Did you ruin everything between you and Eren?

You couldn’t help but let the stream of tears fall down your face as you sped up on the highway, mind fuzzy. 

Guess things could go wrong.


	4. one more moment, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all at the hospital, waiting to hear any news about Armin. While the reader is feeling sympathetic, both Mikasa and Eren have other things on mind. As Sasha allows you to rant to her; another allows you to find a seat on his lap, and a home on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! i didn't edit this chapter.. if there are any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes, i'm so sorry, i didn't want to make you guys wait another day, so, i'll edit it later.

You stirred slightly, the cool air causing your arms to erupt into goosebumps. Your body felt awkwardly shaped, and you had a banging headache for some reason. Opening your eyes, you were met with a table in front of you, and copycat chairs pasted in your sight. The room smelled super sanitized, an alcohol scent lingering around as well.

You were in the hospital; and you were praying that the whole thing was a dream. But it wasn’t, it was reality… your reality. Armin had been in an accident, and the last you heard was that he was in surgery, and everything was going well.

“Good, you’re up,” You heard from above you, which made you jump. Once you turned your head, you looked up to the person you must’ve fallen asleep on. You let out a breath, it was just Jean. “You still have a heavy head. I can’t feel my legs.”

You let out a soft chuckle, Jean returning a smile. “Shut up…” You whispered, voice still a little raspy from your nap. Your hand gently pressed against Jean’s leg to push yourself up, softly moaning at the cracking of your back. “How’s Armin? Any update?” You asked, turning your head side to side to crack your neck.

“Nope,” Jean responded, now patting his thighs. “Whew… finally got the feeling back into my legs.”

You couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head, looking around at your surroundings. Once you looked behind you, you saw him sitting in the chair; slouched over with his elbows rested on his knees, face in his hands. Mikasa was next to him, re-tying his hair back for him. You knew the both of them were taking it harder than everyone else… the least you could do was talk to them.

Looking over to Jean, you placed your hand over his, which was settled on his thigh. “I’ll be right back… keep my pillows warm.” You said with a soft smile, soon pushing off of the conjoined chair and stretching your legs.

You began to walk towards the two, hands shoved into your pockets. You were oblivious to the messy mascara under your eyes, deepening your natural bags. The sleeves of your shirt had mascara stains, and your hair was beginning to frizz. You could honestly care less for your appearance, but, you wanted to at least check on both of your friends; one of them being your best friend.

“Hey…” You spoke softly, slowly walking closer to the pair. But once you were close, Mikasa stood tall, taking a few steps to meet you before getting too close.

Her tall, slim frame stood before you, meeting you at eye level. Her hair was pulled back into a rushed ponytail, a simple, casual outfit complementing her figure. She was entirely close, which made you take a step back. You couldn’t help but frown at the woman in front of you.

“What do you need?” Mikasa asked, crossing her arms over one another.

She came off very hostile and dominant, which didn’t fear you, but it did confuse you. What was her issue with you? You surely didn’t do anything to her, and nonetheless, you didn’t want any problems with her. She was one of your friends who you’d consider close, so you shrugged off the hostility and blamed it on the state everyone was in.

She was probably afraid for Armin.

“I just wanted to check on you two,” You answered, tilting your head to the side to see Eren, whose head was still bowed into his hands. “And I wanted to talk to Eren… privately.”

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you, Y/N,” Mikasa retorted, dropping her arms to her side. “And we’re doing alright. I was just about to get us something from vending.”

Now things were getting fishy. You knew Mikasa was protective over Eren, just as much as Armin was; but you never really knew why, and it wasn’t your job to pry and beg to know. But this… this was getting out of hand. You’ve been nothing but polite and kind to the girl, and she’s now butting her foot between you and Eren.

You weren’t the type to make a scene, but you would surely defend yourself; whatever the setting you were in. “Respectively, Mikasa, I would like to talk to my best friend without you breathing down our neck.” Was there more you wanted to say? Yeah, there was. But did you? No. You weren’t going to be selfish and act reckless.

“Oh, now he’s your best friend?” Mikasa asked, her head tilted. Her eyes narrowed, giving you a blank stare. It made you scoff, ‘was she doing this now?’ you asked yourself. Once you opened your mouth, seconds from speaking, Mikasa beat you to it. “I’ve been listening to him talk about how you completely ghosted him for the past 24 hours. I was there for him when he got the news about Armin, and I’ve been comforting him while you’ve been napping.”

So that’s her issue. Eren ranted to her about you ghosting him, which yes; was wrong, but that’s why you were here, to apologize. It made you nudge your eyebrows together, lips shut. You would’ve preferred if she went on her rampage in private, but alas, it was in front of all your friends. 

You also knew Mikasa. She was high off of adrenaline, not only to add how protective she was over Eren. With that, she also made points. You did ghost Eren, unfortunately, at the worst time; but neither of them knew what was going on in your mind. You weren’t only afraid of facing Eren, you were afraid of facing your true feelings.

“Mikasa,” The gruff, tired, groggy voice from Eren finally made way between you two and in your ears. He stood tall, slowly towering over the both of you. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, I need to talk to her anyways.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, soon making his way over to a secluded hallway. 

The sudden action shocked you, but nonetheless, you hesitantly followed behind. You watched Eren’s taller frame make way to the vending area, his long, slender legs taking strides. He had a pair of grey sweatpants hanging on his hips, and a black tank top gripping his chest perfectly. And although you couldn’t see it, you knew he had his signature key-chain dangling from his neck, a black unzipped hoodie on his arms.

You twiddled with your fingers, walking behind the man until you came to an abrupt stop. As Eren made his way to the front of the vending machine, you stood beside him, facing his side. He didn’t speak, probably waiting for you to, but you were nervous. The first time speaking to him face to face after the bathroom… you felt horrible. Guilty.

“I, um…” You began, hoping to catch the man’s face; but he simply refused to look at you. It made you want to shrink, you felt stupid. Standing here talking to a man who clearly didn’t want to hear from you? It sucked. “I know you’re upset with me, I do, and I feel horrible for not speaking to you. I just didn’t know how we were supposed to go back to normal after that…”

Eren’s finger gently jabbed at the vending option, eyes trained on the machine in front of him. Not a hint of a reaction, not even a glance over to you. That just egged you to keep going. “I didn’t know if we could go back to the way we were, considering how you feel about me. And I feel even worse knowing that I wasn’t here for you when you found out about Armin-”

“He has nothing to do with this… leave him out of it,” He finally spoke up, reaching down to retrieve both his and Mikasa’s snack. He stood back up, holding both of the items in one of his larger hands. He turned to face you, shoulders tensed. “I appreciate the apology, but that doesn’t change anything.”

Once you opened your mouth to speak, he was quick to hold up a finger with his free hand, hushing you immediately. “I called you 17 times, Y/N. I thought something was wrong with you… I was panicking. And you didn’t return any calls, didn’t even tell me you were okay… because we had sex? Are you kidding me?”

You could see the anger boiling in Eren’s face, and you realized that talking to him at this time probably wasn’t the best, either. You looked down to your shoes, up until he began speaking again. “And… you’re clearly aware of how I feel about you. You’re running me in circles at this point.” He asked, making your eyebrows pull into one another. You were genuinely confused on what he was talking about. Circles?

“The way you look at me, the way you talk to me; the way you act towards me… I’m not fucking stupid, Y/N,” Eren crossed his arms, “You’re either too dense to realize you have feelings for me, or you’re a damn good actress. Cause friends don’t look, or treat their friends that way. If you don’t feel the same way that I do, tell me, so I can move on with my life.”  
You felt your eyes watering, but you immediately pressed your tongue to the roof of your mouth. He had all right to say what he had to say, though, it did come off harsh. It jabbed you in the chest, and you weren’t sure what to do from this point on. Did he think you were stringing him on? Or being a tease to him? You had so many thoughts running through your mind, you felt like you couldn’t breath.

“Is that what you think?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. You looked up to the man, hands shoved into the pockets of your hoodie. “That I’m leading you on or something?”

Eren shrugged, “Doesn’t matter what I think,” 

You stood there, silent. You began to rock back and forth on your toes, fingers intertwined with one another. “...Where do we go from here, Eren?” Asking softly, you were afraid for the answer. You didn’t want to hear that the person you care about most… might not be in your life anymore.

“I just want to know if you feel the same, Y/N,” He asked, tone now tender. He took a step forward to you, shoving the snacks in his pockets so that his hands could grip your jaws. His thumb ran across your cheek, a seemingly forced smile on his face. “Let me know if I can move on… let me go. Can you do that? Can you just… do that for me?”

…

You were on your knees, settled between your boyfriend’s legs. As he sat on the couch, you kneeled in front of him, his hands in yours. With teary eyes, you looked into your boyfriend's eyes, lip quivering. “Let me go, please. You don’t want this anymore, I know you don’t… just tell me I can leave.”

He sat there, watching a tear slide down your cheek. He felt like shit, it made him want to cry along with you. But he did this… he knew he was putting you through this pain. “I-,” He began, voice cracking. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, but he knew he had to. He loved someone else… not you. “I’m sorry… Y/N. I’m so sorry.”

That was all you needed. Pressing your lips against his knuckles, you placed a tender kiss on his bones with your wet, teary lips. “Thank you.” You croaked, sniffling back a sob. 

Standing up, you gathered your belongings, holding them close to your chest. It took your wobbly legs a few seconds to reach the door, but once you were out, you rushed to your car due to the pouring rain that was falling. The rain, your tears, the shattering your heart felt. It was enough to make me sob.

Sitting in the driver’s seat in your car, you pressed your forehead to the wheel, tears rushing your face. The wail that left your throat, it hurt, pressure to your ribs and your vocal chords. You didn’t want to wish this type of pain on anyone… a year wasted of your life. Down the drain. For another woman…   
…

You were so caught up in your mind, the feeling of Eren’s lips on your forehead snapping you from your thoughts. “Thank you.” He whispered against your skin, now removing his hands, and his lips. 

He moved his eyes from yours, and walked right past you, his footsteps growing more and more distant with the seconds. You stood there, shaky breaths leaving your lips. Quivering chin, watery eyes, it was happening all over again. That crushing, shattering feeling in your heart. You felt it all over again, and you swore it hurt even more this time.

You allowed Eren to walk back to the waiting room before you followed. You grabbed your keys and cellphone, quickly waving off your friends a hurried goodbye. Some look concerned, but you felt yourself on the brink of screaming. You even almost ran into the sliding exit door, wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

You were suffocating. It felt like you couldn’t get air through your lungs, and it scared you. You could barely unlock your car door, but once you were in the driver's seat, you dropped your keys in the passenger's seat before tilting your seat back, trying your best to get some type of air. 

“Ow! Son of a bitch-,” You heard a voice from beside you, completely ignoring it. You were focusing on your breathing, fighting off of the growing panic attack. Once you heard the door close, you felt a warm, gentle hand over top of yours, a squeeze delivered soon.

You opened your teary eyes, shifting your gaze to the other side. She had her reddish-brunette hair tied up into a ponytail, a small, comforting smile on her face. It was Sasha. She gave your hand another squeeze, thumb rubbing against your skin.

“I knew that look,” She whispered, shifting once more in the seat. Her free hand fidgeted with the bar of her seat, soon leaning back to match your state. Her turned head faced you, a look of sympathy, but care on her face. “So we’re gonna lay here, and we’re gonna talk about what happened. I know I might not be Eren, but we were always close. That hasn’t changed.”

A shaky laugh left your lips, turning your shuddering body over to face your friend. “Thanks, Sash,” 

“Also… I sat on your keys when I got in… you owe me a meal.”

~

And that’s what you did. You got yourself together and drove to one of Sasha’s favorite food places. Both of you ordering a meal, you sat in your car and talked about everything. From what happened between you and Eren, to your ex-boyfriend, down in details about everything that had been pushing weight on your shoulders. It felt good to talk about what you were feeling, especially to Sasha. She always knew when something was wrong with you, and she never judged your decisions or your actions once. She listened, chimed in here and there, told you where you were wrong; and agreed with your points whenever you were right.

Sasha was an amazing person, and you were glad you could call her one of your close friends.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sasha sat up, shoving another sliced potato in her mouth. “Your ex boyfriend didn’t want you two to be public because he was in love with someone else… and he basically used you as a way to get over that person, right?”

You nodded, setting your wrapped burger down on your lap. Hearing it in words like that, you couldn’t believe you let someone use you like that… you would never let someone do that to you now. “Yup,” You responded, a sigh leaving your lips. “And it crushed me, Sasha. Like I haven’t been in a relationship since then. I never really wanted one because I was afraid-,”

“-that someone would hurt you like that again,” Sasha finished, raising her eyebrows at you. “Which is why you made yourself oblivious to Eren liking you, and that’s why you also shoved your feelings away. You were protecting yourself.” 

You let out a sigh, looking at your legs. She was right, you were protecting yourself, but you couldn’t help but feel shit about it. “I feel like Eren knows that’s what you’re doing… which is why he gave you the option to love him or leave him. It’s not fair, and it isn’t right either, but Eren has to be protecting himself too… right? What’s his past?”

“I… I don’t know. He never told me his past with women, he always brushed it off,” Fingers twiddling together, you tried to think about some bad relationships with Eren. Something that could help explain why he acted the way he did. “Maybe it’s his parents?” You offered. “Carla…. Eren’s mom… she and his dad were on and off for most of Eren’s life. I believe his dad wanted another woman, at least that’s what I got the impression of.”

Sasha hummed, grabbing a fingerful of friends and chewing down on them. After a while of comfortable silence, the red-head perched up. “Wait,” She began, now reaching her arm over to slap you on the thigh. “That douchebag of an ex-boyfriend you have… what was his name? You never told that part.”

You hissed through your teeth, a guilty smile on your face. “I don’t knowwwww,” You dragged, cheeks reddening at the thought of exposing the man’s identity for the first time. “It was so long ago… and I don’t want you guys to see him any differently.”

“Oh, is it someone we know?”

You covered your face with your palm, huffing into your hands. You were ignoring Sasha’s protests and whines to know who the secret lover was. It was a long time ago… it shouldn’t matter what his name was. But then again, it was Sasha; she wasn’t going to let up.

“Fine!” You swatted the girls tanned hands away, clearing your space. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But you have to swear to keep it between us, got it?”

Sasha nodded, excitement written on her face. You took a breath before scratching at your arm nervously, a smile tugged on your lips. “It was…”

And then your phone began to ring, the buzzing sound on the console of your car. ‘Jean-Boy!’ written across your screen, fear dropped in your veins. He was most likely calling about Armin, but, the news could be either good or bad.

From your peripheral view, you watched Sasha tense up. She was equally as nervous as you, and you could tell that Armin’s state was scaring her. Reaching your hand out to hers, you gave it a small squeeze, using your other free hand to grab the phone. You gave Sasha a small smile, more like a reisurring one. 

Answering the phone, you raised the device to your ear. “Hey, everything okay?” You asked, a slight tremble in your voice. You were trying to sound a little better than Sasha, to ease her nerves, but you didn’t know how well you were doing.

“It’s Armin…” The slightly higher, gruffly voice made way through your ears. “He’s out of surgery, everything went well. We’re allowed to see him now, in case you or Foody wanted to come by and see him.”

You let out a soft breath, a smile on your face. Your head turned to the girl beside you, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. “That’s great news, Jean,” You moved your fingers to turn the keys in your ignition, revving up the car. “Foody and I will be there shortly.” 

The call ended, your phone now being tossed in your lap. As you moved the stick to the driving mode, Sasha began to strap on her seatbelt and readjust her seat, you following her actions next. “Armin’s okay, you can actually see him now too.” 

Sasha perked up, a smile on her face. “That’s great news!” She exclaimed, a laugh leaving her lips. 

You began to pull out of the parking lot, pressing your foot a little heavier on the gas, to get the both of you to the hospital quicker. You were safe, nonetheless… you didn't want to be the next person in the hospital for being in an accident. Haha. Funny joke.

~

Parked in front of the hospital, you unlocked the doors to your vehicle, a soft breath leaving your lips. “Tell Armin I said ‘hey’, and that I’ll be here in the morning,” You explained, a small grin on your lips. Sasha gave you a questioning look, most likely asking why you weren’t coming in with her. “I don’t think I should be in there right now, It’ll cause a lot of tension. I’ll just see him tomorrow.” 

Sasha nodded, quickly reaching over the center console to press a kiss to your cheek, “Call me tonight, okay?” She offers, which you nodded and accepted. The girl opened the passenger side of the door and hopped out, a small squeal leaving her lips.

The sound caught you off guard, making you look out of your window. Jean was at the sliding doors, meeting you both at the entrance. The red-head ran towards him, engulfing him in an excited hug. You heard her faintly go on about him calling her a ‘foody’, but she soon disappeared in the hospital, and Jean was making his way to you.

You rolled down your window, meeting Jean as he stopped at your door. “Got room for one more in there?” He asked, making you shake your head with a smile, unlocking your door and rolling up your window.

Normally, it was awkward between you and Jean. But since then, you guys have learned how to get out of that state; the reasoning of that not to be excluded. Though, once the boy was in your car, you drove up to a parking space with little lighting, the boxed lights inside of your car making up for the darkness.

Head now tilted back against the headrest, you turned to face Jean, who was already looking at you. It had been silent for a few minutes, although it was awkward, it wasn’t something you guys hadn’t been in before. “So, Jean-Boy,” You said with a smile, watching his face scrunch at the name.

“Why do you still call me that?” He asked, a slight smile on his face. He was reminiscing in the best way possible. “You never stopped calling me that. I bet it’s still the name in your phone.” 

A short laugh left your lips, knees coming up to your chest in your seat. “Don’t know. After i heard Ms. Kirstein call you that, I just never stopped,” You admitted, a nonchalant shrug to your shoulders. “Anywho, what’s up? You never want to sit with me and chat.”

Jean let a fake gasp leave his lips, eyebrows raising. “I can’t check on my favorite girl?” He asked, watching you shake your head, and drop your forehead to rest on your knees. “I’m teasin’... I just saw you leave so abruptly, and heard what Mikasa said… just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay.”

You raised your head, a hum leaving your lips. “I’m alright, thank you, though,” It wasn’t like Jean, but it was comforting to know he was worried for you. You simply hated the idea of being with a man, and the fear of your heart being shattered again, but male attention was something you craved. You never knew why you were like this, and you could genuinely care less. “You’re a sweet boy now… why weren’t you like this freshman year?”

“I wanted to seem cool,” Jean responded, shifting his body to face yours, almost like Sasha did earlier. “I was a chubby thing back then, and I got bullied for it. I guess I wanted to know what it was like to be the bully. What the thrill of it was.”

“Did you ever find out?” You asked, curious. Jean never shared this with you. You would’ve allowed Jean redemption if you knew all of this back then… but you didn’t, and it sort of made you feel bad. 

“There was no thrill… just made me feel worse in the end.”

You hummed in response, a habit you had picked up. The silence came back around, and this time, it wasn’t bad. It was merely comfortable. Your eyes scanned your car, until they scanned back over to Jean’s wondering eyes. You couldn’t help but smile, and softly blush under the pressure. The dim lights made the man even more attractive, and with the state you were in, you barely knew what you were doing.

“Jean… why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked, legs sliding off of the seat until your feet touched the floor of your car. 

“Like what?”

“Like you want something.”

Jean’s eyes ran down your body, and up to your lips. His eyes were low, and he watched as yours lowered as well. There was something about the way he looked at you, and the way his tongue ran over his lips before speaking. “Maybe I do.” 

His voice had dropped, and you felt your stomach drop as well. You weren’t sure why you were moving from your seat, and pulling your body on top of his, but it had you feeling hot; and somewhat needy. 

God you were confused on why you were making out with Jean Kirstein in your passenger seat.


	5. wishin' i still had you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader needed just a little push to get her back on track; and Armin did just that. After the reader confesses, and Eren's content with the women he's in love with; he's wants a little taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rememeber folks.... there will be smut in this chapter! (oral, receiving) don't ask why they haven't done it in a bedroom yet, none of my business. i don't know either. anyways,
> 
> "..." dividers are flashbacks!!!

Your favorite day out of the week was Thursday’s. Thursday’s were the days where you planned out event’s for Friday, or where you decided to get your shit together and wash your thick, curly hair. If it was a good day, you’d even clean up and vacuum the floor in your room.

But most importantly, your favorite part about Thursday’s was around 5:15PM. The dimmed sky outside your window, the night mixing with the rest of the stormy, deep grey clouds, filling the sky with blue complimenting the clouds. He was supposed to be with you right now.

Though, he wasn’t. The clouds were darker, the storm threatening to spill over in any second. The rain was pouring down on your car, windshield wipers working hard on giving you a clear view. Your car was moving faster than the speed limit had to offer, and you were driving a little reckless, but you didn’t have much time.

You had ended up making out with Jean, but it didn’t go any further. You felt too guilty… and even after that, you avoided everyone. And now you finally knew why. You finally knew why you felt like something was missing from your life. What hole needed to be filled in your heart.

…

And here you were, standing in front of Armin’s room door. His jacket snug on your body, you felt warmer, safer. You hadn’t removed the jacket since the last time you were at the hospital, which was a toppling five days ago. You had totally forgotten to take care of yourself, but visiting your good friend was way more important than focusing on yourself.

Stepping into the room slowly, you felt your eyes water just once more. There was Armin, sitting up in his bed with his phone in hand, a bright smile on his face. His eyes were still as wide, and still as blue as ever; the sunlight beaming onto him, complimenting the ocean trapped in his orbs. He had a bandaid above his eyebrow, and an IV drip poked into the back of his hand.  
His head raised at the sound of his room door opening, his smile widening even more. “Finally,” He began to push himself up on his bed, head tilting to the side once he saw you drop your head. “Hey…” He began, concern lacing his voice. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

You didn’t know what it was. If it was the embarrassing moment with Jean, or seeing that Armin was fully okay; that dorky smile still on his face, or the heartbreaking moment that happened with Eren a few days ago… but you felt the pressure push down on your shoulders.

You let a sob leave your lips, body on the verge of going limp. “Everything is so wrong, Armin,” You cried, squatting down to the ground. “Eren hates me… I’m a borderline whore, I-”

A soft chuckle left Armin’s lips, his head shaking. “Come here,” He slid over on the tight bed, leaving space for you. He tapped the empty section, beckoning for you to take a spot next to him. And you did, dragging your tired body to the next to him.

You made sure you both had room, but you also made sure you were close enough to cry. He pulled you into his chest, head laid on his tender body, “Now what’s goin’ on? I know about you and Eren… but when did you become a… whore?”

Your eyebrows pulled together tightly, head raising slightly to look up to Armin. “W-Wait… how do you know?” You asked curiously. You couldn’t imagine how Eren probably made you out to be. You knew you should’ve visited earlier.

A soft chuckle left Armin’s lips, “After surgery, everyone came to visit, but I was super tired so I pretended to be asleep. Eren came and ranted about how he was in love with someone who didn’t love him, and how the last four years of his life were the best. Something about your friendship being over? What the hell happened?”

You sniffled softly, bringing the sleeve of Armin’s jacket up to your eyes to wipe them. “Armin…” You began, settling your head back down. You shifted, a sigh leaving your lips. “Do you think I’m dense?”

You felt the man's chest rumble, your head raising with his laugh. “‘Course I do,” He started, his hand reaching to your hair. His finger began to curl your curls, watching them bounce back, and repeating the action. “He didn’t have to tell me who this girl was for me to figure it out. It took me 30 minutes, and it took you 4 years. I wouldn’t say dense… You’re just a little delayed mentally.”

Now it was your turn to laugh, the soft humor brightening your mood a bit. He had a point. It took you forever to realize that the long glances, the subtle touches, the late nights… Eren did all of it because he was in love with you. You pushed the thought of love out of your mind, and it got you here. You weren’t sure how to feel.

“What else did he say?” You asked, gripping the hospital sheets in your hand.

“... ‘She’s worth the wait. And I told her I wouldn’t wait… but she’s my person. She’s my other half, and walking away from her made me feel like I was losing myself with each step.’,” Armin spoke softly, his feminine voice only adding to his words. He had the ability to make anything sound melodic. “Eren’s puddy for you, Y/N. He always has, always will be.”

“Not anymore.”

“He still does!” Armin sat up, causing you to shift awkwardly. You soon sat up, pulling your legs to swing to the edge of the bed. Your head turned to Armin, his arms crossed over his chest. “I had a piece of my car in my appendix, and the doctors had to remove both. I was in an accident… Y/N.”

You looked down to your lap, thumbs fiddling with each other. “What if that was Eren? What if he gets into an accident, and doesn’t end up as lucky as I did? What will be your last conversation?”

The thought alone made you tear up. What would be your last conversation? You being too afraid to admit your love for Eren because of your past? Your last physical contact… his tender kiss to your forehead… his hands dropping from your jaw. 

“You know what you need to do, right?” Armin asked, head tilted your way. You raised your head to face him.

You nodded softly, hesitant in your actions. You slowly pulled your phone from your pocket, quickly unlocking the device and going to your contacts. Scrolling, scrolling until you found your best friend's contact. There the button was, right in your face. All you had to do was press it.

And reluctantly, you did. The phone rang twice, and ended. He had clearly declined the call, which made you cringe. It only heightened the doubt you had with talking to Eren, and by the groan that left your lips, Armin could tell that you were starting to give up before you started.

“Call again.”

“But-”

Armin reached over to you, softly grabbing the phone from your hands. He did it hesitantly to make sure you wouldn’t stop him, and you didn’t. This excited Armin, and he called Eren’s number four more times; getting declined each time. Soon, he called another number, and it rang for a bit.

“Hello?” A honey, musical voice echoed through the speaker. You knew that voice from anywhere, the sound alone made you smile. 

Armin smiled, the voice warming his chest as well. “Hey, Mrs Jaeger,” He returned the welcome, the device in the palms of his soft hands. “Do you know where Eren is? Y/N asked me to call since she’s stuck on the toilet.”

You made an angry face at Armin as Carla laughed, pots and pans banging in the background. Mrs Jaeger was known for her delicious baked goods, and amazing meals, which was why the noise over the phone wasn’t surprising.

“You’re so silly, Armin. And Eren’s at the school, but he should be returning soon. He’s been out there all day.”

Your eyebrows pulled together, wondering what Eren could be doing at the school. He didn’t play any sports, and since school was over, there weren’t any administrators in the building. What could he possibly be doing? Eren Jaeger hated the thought of school… he'd never go there willingly.

“Thank you, Mrs Jaeger. Be safe, alright?” 

“Of course. You too, I love you! Tell Y/N I said I love her too.”

You smiled at the kind interaction as Armin hung up the phone, tossing the phone back at you. “What’s at the school?” He asked, watching you ponder.

“I don’t know…” You answered, shutting your eyes quickly. Think, think, think. What could be at the school that was so important? If anything, Eren hated school, so what would he- oh. “Oh!” You jumped up, causing Armin to flinch in his spot. “He’s at the bench!”

“The… bench?”

“When Eren and I first met freshman year, we met outside on the bench on the west side of the school! He gave me a Twix because the vending machine gave him two; and we just sat there and talked!” You were standing now, a smile on your lips as you spoke to Armin. “He’s there… I think he’s waiting for me!”

Armin smiled right back at you. The depressing, sad look on your face when you walked in. The tears, all of it made him upset for you. It wasn't like you at all. You just needed a little push, a little motivation to get what you wanted… what you deserved. “And if he isn’t there for you?”

You shoved your phone in your pocket, pulling out your car keys with your other hand. “If he isn’t, I still got to say what I wanted to. I can feel content knowing he’s aware of how I feel. That’s all that matters… is that he knows.”

“There she is!” Armin smiled, watching the gleam shine back into your eyes. He began to look around, patting himself down and inspecting the tables around him until he grabbed the blue pen from the side. He quickly handed it to you, “For good luck.”

You grabbed the pen slowly, a confused look now stretching your face. “Armin… I’m not getting married… you didn’t have to-- you know what…” You watched the blonde smile and your reluctance, “It’s the thought that counts.”

He nodded, watching you spin around and make way to the door with a smile on your face. “Don’t mess up!” Armin yelled to you before you left, both of his hands cupped on the side of his mouth.

You raised your hand, waving it as you exited. “I won’t,” You yelled back, “Don’t die!”

… 

You never regretted anything… you never wanted to. You never know when your last day would be, therefore, you tried not to regret anything. But this… letting the person you love most slip through your fingers so fast was something you regretted.

After talking to Sasha, and Armin; hearing Hange and Levi ‘s advice, all of it was circling your mind. You were running off of pure adrenaline, the past week and a half’s depressive state now slipping away. You needed to get to him fast, before you missed him. Eren wasn’t returning your calls or your messages, so you had to meet him somehow.

You turned into the parking lot of your building, parking your car horizontally in two parking spots; which was very much illegal. You could care less about the law, which was the reason you were hopping out of your car, and throwing your oversized hood over your head. 

The heavy rain poured down on your head as you looked around, searching for the bench you and Eren shared; a sacred memory of the bench burned into your memory. You started to jog to the bench, but he wasn’t there. It was empty, no Eren to be found. Wasn’t around the corner, or anywhere near the building.

It took you 15 minutes to get here… did you really miss him by a slim chance?

Your thoughts were soon cut off by the blinding headlights of a car. So deep into your own mind, you didn’t realize that you were mindlessly walking towards the street, head dropped. Once you squint your eyes to adjust to the car passing, you could recognize that truck from anywhere.

And the brunette behind the wheel. The 2021 Jeep Grand Cherokee passing by you, seemingly had just pulled out from the parking lot. Before you noticed, your legs were moving towards the vehicle, running after the truck.

“Stop!” You screamed, feeling the burning in your lungs from the hollering and the running. You aimed for his sideview mirrors, arms flailing around like a maniac. “Eren! Stop!” You didn’t know how much more chasing you could do, your chest begging for some type of air. 

And to your luck, he stopped. Once you noticed, you paused in your position, hunched over to catch your breath. While you were getting air back into your lungs, Eren got out from the drivers side. He didn’t know it was you, but once he saw your run down Vans, and Armin’s jacket; he knew exactly who it was. Despite the deep, midnight blue sky, and the heavy, spitting rain falling onto the both of you; the moonlight captured the scene in front of him.

You stood up straight, eyes adjusting to the scenery; steady on Eren. Your fists balled next to you, eyebrows arched and pulled together. “You couldn't have stopped the car a little… faster?” You were still trying to catch your breath, but you didn’t miss the tiny smile on Eren’s face.

Nonetheless, he turned back to his car, threatening to get in. You took a step forward, holding your hand up to the man. “I’m sorry! … Sorry.” You pleaded, in which Eren turned back to you, arms crossed. The rain was drenching him, and you were sure that he would get sick soon, but you had to use this time wisely. You cleared your throat, looking down at your hands. Maybe you should’ve planned out what you were going to say.

“When you kissed me that night, the night you asked me to let you move on…” You spoke up, loud enough to be heard over the rain. You raised your head, charging at the man full on. Once you were near, you shoved Eren back into his car door, a scowl on your face. “You idiot! You knew didn't you? That’s why you were here… you were waiting for me!” 

Eren recovered from the sudden push, and tilted his head to the side, “I’ve been waiting at the bench everyday since Saturday, Y/N,” Now it was his turn to upturn his face, nose scrunching with the same anger you shared. “Why can’t you be the one to tell me? Why are being such a coward to me?”

“I love you, Eren!” You were borderline screaming, eyebrows scrunched together. “Is that what you wanted to hear? That I love you? Because I do! And, God, I can’t think of being with anyone else… I- I got you a stupid milkshake! You practically ripped my heart out when you walked away! And… I love you, I do! And that scares me! That’s why I’ve been a coward to you-”

You were cut off by a pair of lips pressed against your own. Eren had cut you off, his large, wet palms cupping your cheeks. It wasn’t like Friday, the hard-lust filled kiss… it was tender, and soft. He was holding you like you were fragile, like you were prone to break. And you were, the only romantic affection you had ever received was from the man who shattered your heart two years ago. But, you were tired of being scared. You were ready to open back up.

The rain poured on the both of you, only your head was covered with a hood. The droplets ran down your face, sneaking into the kiss, and coated your skin. You returned the kiss, hands gripping at Eren’s jacket. You probably weren’t healed… but you were ready. Love wasn’t off the table, not this time.

The kiss was coming to an end, but Eren made sure to keep his lips lingered on yours. He opened his eyes, the jewel green drowning into yours. “You talk too damn much, you know that?” He whispered, making you roll your eyes with a small smile. 

~

After running into stores soaking wet and in desperate need of dry clothes, you and Eren sat in his truck, food in your lap. You both settled on a quick Taco Bell run, simply ordering Nacho Fry Bell Grandes, two small Baja Blasts in his cup holder. You sat in the passenger’s side, body facing Eren as he sat perched in the driver's side. 

“So, since we’re talking,” Eren wiped his mouth with his thumb, quickly licking the mess off of his digit. “Your ex. What did he do that made you afraid to get into another relationship, like, who was the motherfucker anyways?”  
There was no point in hiding it anymore, he deserved to know if you guys were going anywhere. This made you perch up, wiping your hands with the napkin you had been using the entire meal. “Uh,” You began, quickly reaching over to wash your mouth with your drink. You were nervous, of course, but Eren wouldn’t be judgemental to you. “My ex used me to get over another woman. I think he tried with me, though, genuinely. But… it was Jean. Jean’s my ex.”

Your eyes snapped to Eren’s when he coughed, eyes wide at this realization. “Fucking Jean?” He asked, in which you nodded in response. “You should’ve told me sooner! I couldn’t knocked some sense into that son of a-”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” A small laugh escaped your lips. “Plus, it was sophomore year. He hurt me pretty bad, but Jean's not a bad person. He realized his wrong-doing, he’s apologized, and now we're fine. He’s still our friend,”

Eren hummed, “Who was the girl?”

“Mikasa.”

“Mik-” Eren stopped himself, head falling in his hands. “Can’t believe you hid this from me. This is like… big.”

You nodded, closing the top to your food. “I know. It was pretty rough.” You tossed your food into the empty bag, now huffing with a satisfied sigh. You felt content, peaceful. Sitting with your best friend, your lover. It was how it should be. “What about you, hm? You’ve obviously been through something, and you don’t tell me about other girls.”

Eren leaned forward, face a few inches from yours with his lips puckered slightly. “Cause you’re the only one,”

You raise your hand, plucking at his forehead. “Cheeky,” You pushed his head back with your finger, watching him pout. “Now spill, Jaeger. I’m interested.”

He sighed, sitting back in his seat. “I’ve flirted with a lot of girls, but never dated them. I’ve had one relationship, a girl named Historia, but she moved. We dated around the time you and… Jean did,” His arms crossed over his chest, “Other than that, it’s been my mother and father that ruined love for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Eren seemed to tense up, and it didn’t go unnoticed. But he didn’t seem to tense about sharing the story; he was more tense about the story in general. “You know how some weekends I’d close off, and I would tell you we can’t hang out?” He asked, watching you nod in response. “My dad’s a doctor, and he works out of town. He visits sometimes, or, ‘those weekends’. He’s always given my mother money, but she works twice as hard so he didn’t have to. She misses him terribly, and she’s fought and begged for him to come back so we can be a ‘family’, some bullshit like that. But he never does, and it breaks my mother. I watch her get sad at romantic movies… she hates seeing couples. And she feels like she can’t move on because even though my dad isn’t here… they're still married. God knows what he’s doing out of town.”

Your eyes stayed steady on Eren, watching him twiddle with his hands. He was growing agitated with each passing second as he explained the story, and you didn’t want to force him to continue. “I’m sorry you and Mrs Jaeger have to go through that,” You leaned forward, chest on the glove department. “But let’s change the topic, okay? Give me a kiss.” 

Lips puckered, you watched Eren smile down at you, pressing his lips against yours, prolonging the kiss for a while. It felt good to kiss him, it was almost addictive. The way his finger would slip under your chin, lifting your head to his liking. Or the soft moan that would leave his lips each time he pressed his lips against yours.

It made you deepen the kiss, pushing yourself up to kiss him a bit harder. Eren clearly knew where you were getting at, and he was quick to overpower the situation. He pushed into you, his hand moving to gently grip at your jaw. “Needy, huh?” He asked, making you roll your eyes.

He laughed in return, releasing the grip on your jaw. “Can you lean back?” Eren asked, which you greedily responded, leaning back until your back was against the door. He rested his chest on the arm rest between the both of you. His fingers traveled up your legs, spreading them slowly. “Wanna taste you, baby.”

The scene before you, Eren being between your legs, the feeling of your stomach dropping at just his subtle touch… you were puddy for this man. You fell into a headspace of submission for Eren, and now that your feelings were clear for one another, it made you feel even better. He assisted you, helping you remove your pants, and your underwear. Bare from the waist down, you even began to feel self conscious.

That uncomfortable feeling soon faded once Eren held your thigh in his large palm. He pressed soft kisses on your skin, his other hand helping you hook your legs over his shoulders. You were practically spread open at this point.

“God,” He breathed, a pointer finger running down your slit. Just the action alone made you twitch, and the lewd noise of your wet lips parting didn’t go unnoticed. “You’re soaked, princess. All for me, isn’t it?”

You nodded, lips parting as his finger teased the hole of your entrance. “Use your words,”

“Yes,” You breathed, shifting your hips slightly to get more type of contact. “It’s all for you. All yours.”

He hummed, a small smirk tugging on his lips. He positioned himself to be properly between your legs, head dipping closer and closer to your pussy. “Remember what I told you?” He arched one of his eyebrows, his middle and pointer finger spreading your glistening lips apart. 

“You… you love getting your hair pulled.”

Eren nodded, mouth hovering over where you needed him most. “Good girl,” He praised, tongue darting out to lick up your heat. He let a soft moan slip past his lips at your taste, his eyes flicking up to meet yours. He watched your eyes roll as his tongue explored your folds, lips wrapping around your clit.

Your breath shuddered, hand reached out to grab at his brunette hair. It was tied back, but you got a good fistful, back arching off of the seat. “Feels good…” You struggled to speak as Eren’s tongue moved faster. “Mmm, so good.” And if the sight alone didn’t make you wetter, the moan that left the man’s lips from the tug at his scalp did.

Your small huffs of breath turned into whines, and soon, began to turn into full blown moans. Eren’s tongue lapped over your clit, his thick, nimble finger slipping into your dripping hole, pumping it in and out as he favored your sensitive bud. It was about to send you over the edge, and by the way you were gripping his hair, Eren knew you were going to tip at any moment.

He pulled away from your pussy, licking his lips after taking a breath. “You taste amazing,” He was in love with the way your teeth bit at your bottom lip, the way your eyes were practically begging for him to finish. You were so needy for him, you needed him to get you off. He loved that. “Gonna cum on my tongue, hm?” 

“Ye- Ah!~” You moaned, shuddering at the second finger that was added. He pumped both fingers slowly, lubricating them with your mess. “Yes! Yes… gonna cum on your tongue… gonna cum on your fingers.” You chanted, trying to spread your legs even further.

Eren hummed once more, fingers pumping faster than before. “So do it, pretty girl,” He reached down and kissed your clit, bottom lip being pulled between his teeth. “I’m starving.” He whispered, using his tongue to lick at your pussy once more, fingers drilling in and out of you.

And boy, did you cum.


	6. kickin' in soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Eren's past, you find yourself on your knees, and on your way to meet Eren's father for the first time; Grisha Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! just a little fyi... i have a tumblr where i do separate work, and i have a wattpad for this book as well. all under the user 'iwasace' ! :)

"Hello?" You answered Eren's ringing phone, towel wrapped around your body. Your hair was dripping wet, the droplets falling from your curls and running down your back making you merely uncomfortable. You felt a pair of hands on your waist, a taller figure towering behind you. Eren also had a towel wrapped around his waist, chin rested on the top of your head.

Ever since Thursday, when both you and Eren got on the same page, everything was how it used to be; but better. You got your best friend back; who's now turned into your lover. Sasha and Armin we're happy for you, and you talked to them both everyday. You had everything you wanted in your palms, and you were glowing.

"Who's that?" He asked, spinning you around to face him. His hair pulled back into a wet, dripping bun that complimented the frame of his face. The top half of his body damp, and bare. Arms caged into the sides of you, he leaned down to attempt to hear the recipient on the other side of his phone.

He wasn't trying, but man was Eren Jaeger a sight to see.

You covered the microphone on the device, eyebrows pulled together. "It's your fuckin' dad." You whispered, pushing the phone into his chest.

Eren rolled his eyes, immediately grabbing the phone and pressing it to your ear. "Yes?" He asked, turning away from you. He walked forward a little, a sigh leaving his lips.

You didn't hear much of the conversation, simply trying to provide the man some space, but you still felt very bad. After what he told you about his parents; you couldn't help but feel like you were treating him like Grisha treated Carla. That's the last thing you wanted; seeing Eren hurt, and upset again.

And it hurt even more that you were the reason he was like that, and you couldn't have been there to help him.

"Y/N?" Eren called, making you snap from your thoughts. You turned, facing him properly. Watching Eren walk forward, a smile grew on his face as he got closer, hands already etched out to place them on you. "Whatcha' thinking about?"

It wasn't rocket science to figure out Eren's love language was physical affection. If his hands weren't on you, it was his mouth, or any part of his body. Being near you wasn't enough for him. You honestly wouldn't be surprised if the man had an oral fixation.

His hands cupped your cheeks, eyes trailing from your naturally plumped, two toned lips, up to your eyes. "I was thinking about a reason your father would be calling you after we just finished showering,"

"... You forgot the part where I fuc-"

"No! No I didn't," You slapped his hand away from your cheeks. Your hand reached out to pinch at his stomach, squeezing the skin harshly between your pointer and middle knuckles. "Now where were we? Oh, right! The phone call."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Eren whined, attempting to slap away your hand. You dropped your palms to the side of you, crossing your arms afterwards. "Alright... I'll spill. But that really hurt-"

The brunette watched you raise your hand again, and he flinched, covering his stomach with his hands. "Okay! Okay," A small pout formed on his lips, "He called to let me know he was going to be in town this weekend; and he wants to take my mother, Mikasa, and I to dinner for some talk."

You hummed, nodding along to what he was saying. "There's something about the way he said it, though."

"What do you mean?"

"He sounded guilty, like he's done something wrong and he needs to get it off his chest. Not sure what it is, but it better not be what I'm thinking." Eren grew visibly upset. His ears were turning red, and he had balled his hands into his fist, knuckles turning white. Despite his heating demeanor, he kept his eyes on you. "I hope you have something to wear."

Your eyes widened, head lolling forward. "Me- Something to wear? Eren, I'm not going with you." You said simply, shaking your head. "This is a family situation... your dad didn't ask for me. And- and Mikasa is going to be there! There's enough tension between us, that'll be the worst dinner in history."

Eren rolled his eyes now, "I don't care if he didn't ask, and I don't care about what's going on with you and Mikasa. She's not going to make the dinner about herself, or about what happened with the both of you. It's Mikasa; she hates the spotlight. If anything, she'll ignore it."

You opened your mouth to protest, but Eren had a point. Mikasa wouldn't bring it up, and if she did, she would do it privately. Nonetheless, maybe Eren needs you there. He's got a bad feeling about the dinner; and you first hand knew about his anger issues. You see it now; Carla calling you, letting you know to come over because Eren got into a fist fight.'

Maybe you could go looking for a dress, probably go shopping with Connie and Sasha.

"Fine, Jaeger," You huffed, walking up to the man with a sly smirk on your lips. You couldn't lie, the way Eren stood there with his arms crossed, the bun dripping water down his shoulders, back and chest. And that heavenly, graphite smell he washed with. It made your mind hazy. "When is it?" You asked, pulling the hair tie from your wrist as you lowered to your knees.

Eren watched you, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Earn it, and I'll tell you," He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, hand reaching down to grip at your jaw. His finger dug into your jaw, prompting you to open your mouth.

The man tumbled back until the back of his legs hit the bed, now dropping to sit on the mattress. He watched your hands remove his towel, his member springing up to meet your eyes. In size, Eren Jaeger was not only a little longer than average, he was thick and girthy, promising to stretch you out; whether it was your cunt or your mouth.

A small kitten lick to his redden tip, he was already shuddering underneath you. Guess he wasn't fully recovered from the shower. Your smaller hands could barely wrap around his dick, Eren found that adorable.

"Don't tease me, pretty," His hand met your head, fingers running through your wet, curly hair. "Be a good girl and say ahh~, you're about to eat good."

~

You stood awkwardly at the entrance of one of the shops in the mall, your hands fiddling with one another. You had invited someone out to go shopping with you, someone you needed to desperately talk to... a relationship you refused to let go sour.

"Hey." You heard a soft, small voice call behind you. It made you spin around, eyes landing on the person. They stood there dressed in jeans and a short sleeve, tan shirt.

"Thanks for meeting me, Mikasa," You spoke with a small smile, hands clutching your wallet nervously. "I know the last time we spoke, everything went down. I just thought we should talk everything out before Sunday."

Sunday, the day of the dinner. You were nervous to go, not only because you were meeting Grisha Jaeger, but because you were scared for Eren. You knew his anger could get the best of him, and you were glad you were there for moral support. You wanted to be there for him, especially when you weren't there for Armin.

Mikasa nodded, walking with you into one of the shops. She seemed nervous, which was unlike her. She stopped at one of the clothing racks, browsing the dresses along with you. "I'm sorry for saying so much in front of other people... I didn't think about how embarrassing that could've been for you," She turned to you, jet black hair framing her face. "But I won't apologize for what I said-"

You let out a small laugh, turning to face Mikasa before she could finish. "I don't expect you to," You confessed, tilting your head slightly. You shook some of your curls out of your face, "Eren's your brother, he was there for you when no one was; and you were there for him when I wasn't. I'm thankful for what you said, because it helped me realize what I lost. Two amazing friendships."

Mikasa's eyes widened, "So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, silly."

Mikasa smiled, a breath leaving her lips. She looked relaxed now, not so pent up and nervous. Although you and Mikasa didn't speak everyday, she was a vital friend for you. That's how you both bonded, over Eren, or Eren's horrible milkshake choice. (OG's remember his flavor)

"Thank you," She grazed your hand, now turning back to the dresses, keeping the warm smile on her lips. "I'm glad you're coming Sunday... I think Eren and I both need you there."

Your eyebrows knitted, eyes drifting from the pieces of clothing in front of you. "What do you mean?" You asked, keeping your voice down and soft. You didn't want to seem demanding.

"Ever since I was adopted, Grisha has never accepted me," She explained, pulling a dress off of the rack and inspecting it closely. "He ignores my presence. Christmas, Birthdays... he's never done anything for me, doesn't include me. I think it's good to have an anchor for us both. Carla does her best, but it's hard when she's fighting for his attention too."

You looked from Mikasa, to the rack. You let a sigh leave your lips, this Grisha man sounds horrible; and you weren't sure if you could mentally handle Sunday. It seemed like a lot of emotions and pressure would be on you, and although you were sure you could handle it, it seemed a little overwhelming.

But again, this was your second family. Their emotions, their hearts, it comes before yours. And you were sure they felt the same way about you. If anything, you both had each others back Sunday.

You turned Mikasa towards you, holding a dress up to her body. "I'll be here for all of you, okay?" You sent her a small smile, checking out the emerald green dress against her. "Do you like this? I think you'd look pretty hot in this."

~

Sunday; the day of the dinner. It arrived faster than you thought it was going to. You decided to dress in a simple, black, mini formal dress. It covered your chest, leaving your neck and legs exposed. Along with a simple and short necklace; black heels to match, you pulled your thick, curly hair into an updo, white butterfly clips decorated around the puff.

You held your white clutch to your chest as you got out of the car, Mikasa getting out of the drivers side. You decided to ride with her, calming her nerves for the events later. Eren rode with his mother, so she could settle him as well. You all were supposed to meet at the same time, but of course, you were late.

Arriving 15 minutes later, you were speed walking down the sidewalk. In your view, you could see Carla and Eren waiting for your arrival. Once you and the raven haired met up with everyone else, you couldn't help the giggle that was bubbling from your lips.

"I... I didn't think we'd be that late, heh," You stood awkwardly, scratching at your arm.

Carla gave you a warm smile, removing Eren's suit jacket from her arms and offering it back to her son. "You're fine, sweetheart. It was best, I got to talk some sense into this knucklehead." She nudged Eren's arm, watching her son promptly roll his eyes.

Eren's eyes landed on yours, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. "You look great, baby." He began walking up to you, his hands out to reach for your waist; one his favorite spots.

You knitted your eyebrows, head snapping over to watch Mrs. Jaeger. She shook her head, the same, sweet grin on her lips. "Trust me, he filled me in... even though I called it," She whispered, a laugh emitting from her once she saw you gasp. "I'm happy for you both, but it's cold... so I'm gonna be happy for you both inside."

Carla reached her hand out to Mikasa, "C'mon, Mikasa," She offered her hand to the woman, who politely accepted it and intertwined their fingers together.

Once the two were in the restaurant, your eyes snapped to Eren's, eyebrows knitted. You centered your pointer and middle finger, jabbing at his stomach and pinching him through his shirt. "You can't be all... lovey-dovey with your mother showing, idiot!"

Eren winced in pain, slapping your hands away from his abdomen. "Ow ow ow!" He inched away from you, brushing his hands on his top. He fixed his suit jacket, fixing the watch on his wrist, and the black slacks on his legs. "I just missed you, is all. You know I don't like it when you're gone for too long."

You hummed... you did know that. Eren Jaeger was clingy, he was touchy. You're not sure what made him this way, and you didn't want to think it was his mysterious ex; but it was definitely a thought. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," You walked up closer to him, grabbing the flaps of his suit jacket. "I know. I just... can we keep the affection low in front of your mother? Makes me feel weird."

Eren nodded, his hands raising to grip your cheeks gently. "'Course we can," He sent you a small smile, lips puckered as his head lowered to kiss your forehead. "You do look really good though... I could eat you up." The slyest smirk formed on his lips, grabbing your hand and extending your arm up, twirling you around.

You spun around for him, a wide smile on your lips. Eren never failed to make you feel good about yourself, you were glad he was there to do that.

That didn't stop you from admiring your man either, swinging your arms back and forth as you eyed his outfit. Hair tied back into a bun, there were a few strands of hair falling in place to frame his face; skin bare from piercings and facial hair. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie; and a black suit jacket to go with. Accessorized his fingers with rings, and his wrist sparkled with the watch that was on it.

Eren Jaeger cleaned up is a rare, yet amazing sight to see. It never failed to make your heart drop into your stomach, and make that special area down there flutter.

You cleared your throat, trying to keep yourself from drooling over the man like he was a piece of meat. "You... you took your piercings out?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.'

He nodded, now walking beside you to throw his arm over your shoulders. "Yeah... thought I should take any piercings in case I have to beat his ass."

You rolled your eyes, walking with Eren to the sliding doors of the restaurant. "...I'm telling Mrs Jaeger."

Oh boy, was this dinner going to go sour.


End file.
